


Tired of Waiting

by Bam13090



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam13090/pseuds/Bam13090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to help Rafael relax after he spends too many nights working late in his home office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Waiting

**Tired of Waiting**

You carefully push open the solid oak doors to find Rafael, in the same position, hunched over, and furiously making notes.

“I’ll be up in a minute” he murmurs with a long, weary sigh  His gaze never straying from his notepad.

You prop yourself against the door, waiting patiently, and take the chance to observe him. Your heart pangs as you see the dark circles forming and the disarray of the once pristine office. You hadn’t seen Rafael since you brought him dinner in his office earlier in the evening. When you arrived home from work it was to find him making phone call, after phone call, as he shuffled papers all over the desk, and there he stayed.  

Another late night in a string of late nights. The last time you spent time together was Monday morning and today was Friday. Beside the brief hello kiss after work and a thank you when you brought him a scotch, you’d barely spoken. You would assume he slept in the damn chair if it wasn’t for the feel of him sliding next to you and pulling you close at night.

Enough was enough, he was going to work himself sick if you didn’t intervene.

You push off from the door jam and move to perch on the corner of his desk. He glances up quickly from the papers littering his desk, giving a brief smile, only to return his focus to the documents. It takes a second longer than you expect for him to do a double take, evidence of his tired state.

“Carino” his voice is a strained whisper; his eyes showing surprise before darkening.

His lips turn up into a smirk as he runs his gaze over every inch of you; from the pitch black stockings resting mid thigh attached to silky black garters and the deep purple lace panties with matching transparent robe, leaving little to the imagination.

“I was tired of waiting for you” you huffed while sticking your bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout with a hint of a smile. He sucks in a breathe as his tongue runs along his top of lip.

"Lo siento, maybe I’ll make it a habit if this is my reward” he mutters with a grin

You rise and gracefully walk towards him. He pushes his chair back, swivelling it to face you as you round the corner of the desk. His body lounging, legs spread inviting you to feast upon his body. It's later in the evening and he has divested his jacket, sleeves rolled up, tie slightly loosened and hair rumpled from repeatedly dragging his hand through it. You stand between his outstretched legs, his suspenders still lay over his broad shoulders and you don’t hesitate to move closer to run your hands under them, gently rubbing at his shoulders.

“Keep it up...I can leave and you’ll be needing that hand for more than just writing” You growl giving his suspenders a snap in warning.

“Por Favor, you wouldn’t dare” quipped rafael with a wince. He’s right. You both needed this to help release the tension, especially Rafael.

“Mmm....gracias” His eyes lower and a sigh escapes as you work the tension from him before pushing off the suspenders, dragging your hands along his front. Leaning forward he captures your mouth in his in a slow, lazy kiss, trying to tug you closer but you resist.

His eyes open and lock on yours as your hands continue their exploration downwards, halting at his belt to undo the clasp, sliding down his zipper. Never breaking eye contact you run your hands over his straining arousal, eliciting a groan.

Sliding your hands beneath his briefs you free his cock, thick and hard. You wrap your hand around him and leisurely run you hand up and down his length. Your gaze is firmly on Rafael’s face as you watch his eye heat and breathing become more rapid.

“mi amor, te necesito” he utters as your pace picks up. His hands grip the arms of the chair tightly and you accept the apology.

Wanting to taste him, you slide to your knees and your tongue leaps forward. Closing your lips around him you start off slow and shallow. Working him over you add more pressure and focus on giving him pleasure.

“Mierda!  no para” His fingers come to twist in your hair and hips thrust forward. Only happy to take him even deeper, your moans vibrating along his cock.

“Look at me, Amorcito” ” You eyes rise up to meet his eyes wild and intense. The next few thrusts hit the back of your throat and you hear him curse again. Knowing he was close, you pick up your pace. The next downward movement you take him as deep as you can and your hand sliding to gently cup, applying light pressure.

“Ai! Y/N”

His release follows and you swallow it all, enjoying the saltiness of him. His head is resting along the back of his chair as his breathing evens out. Placing a kiss you tuck him back inside and rise to straddle his lap.His hands wrap tightly around your waist as he pulls you closer in his lap.Grabbing your head he pulls you in for a breath stealing kiss. His other hand moves between your robe to tug at a sensitive nipple, moaning into his mouth, your lower body languidly rubbing against him.

“I think it’s time to move to the bedroom, mi amor”

  
TRANSLATIONS:

no para:  Don't stop

Te Necesito: I need you 

 


End file.
